


Sir...

by justforirishx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Animal Play, BDSM, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Liam, Dominant/Submission, F/M, Feelings, Romance, Smut, kitten play, sir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justforirishx/pseuds/justforirishx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie and Liam’s relationship is a little different<br/>Behind closed doors they aren’t Cassie and Liam.<br/>They are Cassie and Sir. Master and Submissive.<br/>But how long can they really hide their feelings <br/>behind different personalities?<br/>Find out in ‘Sir’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

What would you think if I told you I was two different people? Would you assume maybe I was a fraud or maybe I had multiple personality disorder? But would you ever assume that the second version of myself was a sexual version of myself? Most people wouldn’t. That’s why I keep my second identity a secret, except to one person… and I call him ‘Sir’ but surprisingly most of the world knows his real identity… Liam Payne of One Direction. I call Liam, ‘Sir’ behind closed doors and of course Liam when we’re out in public but when I’m talking about our relationship or we are behind closed doors and in private and regardless of whether we are doing a scene, I call him Sir.

I met Sir in a nightclub six months ago, and we started off as friends but our relationship gradually developed into a friends with benefits scenario where we experimented with BDSM and then when he finally had the courage to ask me to be his girlfriend, we decided as part of our relationship which was very public, there would be something that only the two of us knew about, we decided to have a dominant and submissive relationship – Liam the dominant and I the submissive. However this only happens behind closed doors or when we go to nightclubs. In other situations however, Sir can be quite over protective and jealous so in order to not make him mad I must not be overly affectionate with people or do anything that might trigger him to punish me later. Before I met Sir I would have never thought of myself as a submissive. 

My normal or public identity and personality is one that is quite confident and forward. I am affectionate and love to make new friends – male or female which can get me into trouble with Sir. My public identity is a nineteen year old Australian girl who has moved over to England to be a photographer and a journalist. My move to England had been my ambition since I was ten years old and I got my first professional camera. My room was covered in photographs I had taken with the family compact digital camera and my Polaroid camera and I had journals upon journals full of short stories, entries about my daily life and my goals and articles I had written about events happening in the world and my opinions on them. Nothing is different now – I still keep a journal, I still take photos to put on the walls of my apartment except now I’m studying a Bachelor of Journalism/Arts (Majoring in Photography).

I like having two sides to myself, it gives me a chance to behave in different ways in front of different people especially people who don’t know me. They only get to know half of me which makes me feel somewhat mysterious.

Sir always makes sure he takes care of me; he is affectionate when I have been a good girl and he punishes me when I’ve been naughty. I enjoy being punished but I really like it when Sir is affectionate and the type of person the public sees. We are a normal couple as well, we go to the movies and out for dinner and on cute picnic dates and we travel together too. But we just have another private side of our relationship. He is a gentleman regardless of whatever personality he is portraying and that’s why I love him – whether he is Liam or Sir. He’s not two different people to me, to me he’s the one person with two sides that he shows in other ways in public… through the way he organises the other boys and is like the “Daddy” like the other boys call him. He can be dominant in the way he acts in front of the press when they are harassing the other boys girlfriends or even me. 

“Cass, what are you doing?” Sir asked as he walked into the bedroom where I was sitting and reading one of my university textbooks trying to finish a photography assignment.   
“A university assignment Sir, do you need me to do something?”  
“No baby, you’re okay… listen I’m going out to Zayn’s for an hour or so. When I get home I want you to be in that sexy little outfit I bought you last week and your kitten ears and be all ready for me on the bed okay baby?”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“You’re going to be a good little kitten for Sir aren’t you?” he smirked.  
I nodded and he came over to me and kissed my forehead.   
“See you when I get home kitten and remember, no touching.”  
“Yes Sir.”

When I heard Liam leave the apartment I put my assignment items away and cleaned up our bedroom and went over to my chest of drawers and pulled out the black teddy and matching lace panties Liam had bought for me when he was in Paris. I went to Sir’s bedside table and took out the black kitten ears he had bought me, and my black collar that had my name on it and put them on the bed. I went and had a shower and washed my long light brown hair and dried it and straightened out the curls and put on the teddy and panties like Sir wanted and clipped my kitten ears in and waited on the bed for Sir to return, curled at the end of the bed.

The first time Sir and I experimented with BDSM, I was so scared he would hurt me but he kept reassuring me with soft kisses, breaking his dominating personality and being Liam the gentleman. But now that we have been together for four months and doing at least five scenes a week, he knows how much I can take and keeps testing my boundaries each time. The part of our relationship I really enjoy is when Sir makes me sit on the ground in front of him when we watch TV and he pets me and is affectionate from somewhat afar – keeping me waiting and keeping me wanting more.


	2. two

Cassie and I’s relationship isn’t the usual relationship you’d expect people our age to be in. Sure we are affectionate and I protect her with all my power but we have two sides to each other and to be honest I am in love with both sides of Cassie because both sides of her constantly keep me guessing. She knows what I like and what I don’t like especially in bed and sometimes she will do things I don’t like just to see if she can get a reaction or punishment. I know a lot of people think I’m this innocent guy who would never hurt a fly. I honestly don’t do what I do to Cassie to hurt her, I do it to test her boundaries and she is fully consenting and she safe words if she needs to. But I certainly am as far from innocent as someone can possibly hope to get.

On my way to Zayn’s place, I couldn’t help but picture Cassie all dressed up in the sexy black teddy and lace panties I had bought her in Paris and her collar beside her and her kitten ears in her beautiful light brown hair. It definitely made me uncomfortably hard in my tight jeans, and made it very tempting to turn back around and have my way with Cassie but I decided I’d keep her waiting.

After an hour at Zayn’s place organising our tour to America and finalising what we’d need to take with us and the final set list as we were making changes to the set list for the American leg of the tour; I said goodbye to the lads and headed back to Cassie and I’s apartment which is about ten minutes from Zayn’s house. When I got back to the apartment it was dead silent, I slipped off my Vans and decided to make myself a cup of tea and keep Cassie waiting just that little bit longer. 

Ten minutes later, with my tea consumed and now for my sexual appetite to be fulfilled. I made my way to Cassie and I’s bedroom and found her waiting for me on all fours, facing the window. I came up behind her, knelt on the bed and ran my hands from her behind up her spine then leant over her and kissed the bottom of her neck.  
“Mmm, hello my beautiful kitten.”  
She arched her back and looked back at me. “Naughty kitten, don’t look!” I reminded her before I spanked both her ass cheeks hard once each leaving a hand print. She cried out with each spank and I pulled her hair back roughly.  
“Are you going to be a good kitten?” I asked.  
She tried to nod.  
“Use words baby.”  
“Yes sir.” She said quietly.  
“Good girl, turn around and face me and I’ll put that beautiful collar of yours on.”  
Cassie turned around to face me but her eyes kept looking down at my black doona cover. I took the black collar that had Cassie’s name on it which was beside my pillows and put it around Cassie’s neck and clipped it on. I put my finger under her chin and made her look in my eyes.   
“Now kitten, I’m going to fuck you so god damn hard you’re not going to be able to walk for a week. You’ve been such a bad girl. Not playing with Sir today and sitting in here doing your work.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“I didn’t say you could talk!” I said standing up and taking my jeans and black boxers off.  
“Suck it kitten. Take it.” I said roughly as Cassie crawled towards the end of the bed and took my cock in her mouth and began to suck and deep throat it making me moan.  
“Ugh, good kitten.”  
I held her head down, making her choke on my cock as it hit the back of her throat.   
“Mmmm good girl!” I said pulling on her hair to make her take my cock out of her mouth.  
“Lie down kitten.” I said as she did as I said 

I kissed from her lips all the way down her body, taking off the black teddy I had bought her and sucking her nipples and holding her down with my hands making her whine.  
“Be good kitten.”  
“P…please sir.” She moaned.  
“In time my little kitten, all in time. You did such a good job with my cock but you’re still going to be punished.”  
I kissed down her body even more, making hickeys and going back and teasing her nipples. “Hmm kitten, these hickeys make you all mine. Whose are you kitten?”  
“Y… yours Sir. Only yours.”  
“That’s right kitten.” I replied capturing her lips in a kiss. “I love you so much kitten, you are so beautiful.”  
I noticed Cassie cover up her stomach and I kissed over her hands.  
“Baby, your stomach is gorgeous, please don’t cover it up. You are beautiful.”  
“I wish I was.” She replied, breaking character and I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

I stopped what I was doing and got her to sit up and I wrapped my arms around her.  
“Baby, what’s wrong?” I asked.  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
“Cass, forget the scene. Tell me what’s wrong. Has somebody said something baby?”  
“There’s just rumours going around uni about me and it’s making me want to do things I know I shouldn’t. Part of me thinks I do these scenes with you to make myself not do the destructive things I want to do.”  
“What do you mean? Do you not want to do the whole Dom/Sub thing anymore because we don’t have to.”  
“No, of course not. That’s a part of us. What I mean is I feel like I use you punishing me as a way for me to feel like I’m getting hurt rather than me cutting. Before I met you, about two years before I met you, my thighs were covered in cuts. You’ve seen the faded scars obviously but it took me so long to stop. I’ve relapsed a few times but since the two of us got into this lifestyle I haven’t relapsed but more than ever lately I feel like I need to cut again.” She sobbed.  
I traced over the faint scars on her thighs and I kissed her passionately.  
“Cassie I will do whatever it takes for you to not feel that way. You are so special to me. Regardless of the lifestyle we have. Please, please just let me keep you safe.”  
“Liam… Sir… I know I am safe with you.”  
“Let’s take this collar off hey baby? Let’s do this differently.”

Rather than continuing with our scene, I decided I would just make love with Cassie, vanilla style rather than using our Pet Play scene. Cassie needed to feel loved and I know she said me punishing her made her feel like she didn’t need to self harm but I wanted her to know I can make her feel safe even if I don’t punish her.


	3. three

Back at university the next Monday, I was in the dark room of the photography lab developing some photographs I had taken on the weekend of Liam for my end of semester portfolio. You wouldn’t really know that it was Liam in my photos… as the topic of my portfolio was “definition” so I was focusing on body definition. The photos were all in black and white and focused on Liam’s muscles and their definition especially his back and his chest. I also had taken photos of the other boys as I would use their different body definitions in comparison to Liam’s. There was a knock at the door of the darkroom. I called out for whomever it was to come in.

I turned around and in the very dim light I saw the outline of a familiar figure. It was Liam.  
“Hey baby, are you nearly finished?” he asked.  
“What are you doing here Li?”  
“Well I had finished interviews for the day and I thought I’d pick you up and take you to a movie,” he smiled before he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the tip of my nose.  
“I want to get these developed Liam, my portfolio is due next Monday and I still need to write the essay which I can’t really do properly with the photos not developed.”  
“How long with it take?”  
“A few hours, how long have you got?”  
“As long as you need babe, if you want me to stay.”  
“No you can stay, I actually want to talk to you about what happened the other night. We haven’t really had a chance to.”  
“Yeah I was going to suggest that. Listen Cass if you want to stop the whole BDSM side of our relationship I completely understand.”  
“No, it’s not that Li. I absolutely love that side of our relationship, it’s unpredictable yet at the same time I feel safe if that makes sense?” I asked as I continued developing my photographs.   
“No that makes sense, that’s what I view the lifestyle as. It’s unpredictable yet the whole point is that you feel safe around me. But we also need to be able to talk baby, you need to let me know about your insecurities rather than you hiding them. I’m here for you, I want you to know that,” he replied as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the side of my neck softly.  
“I know Li, I do trust you but in the past my insecurities have been used against me and that’s the reason why I went down such a dark path before. Liam your career means that both our lives can’t be secret.”  
“Babe, we’ve managed to keep our sex life a secret, I’m sure we can keep your personal life out of the press as best as we can. I promise I am trying so hard to make sure you keep the life you had before. Cass I love you, you know that. Nothing in our lives at the moment is going to change that and I really hope it doesn’t ever change.” Liam whispered in my ear.

For the next few hours while I finished developing my photographs, Liam and I talked about his schedule for the next few weeks and what our plans were when he heads over to America, whether I should go with him or not. We had come to the conclusion that I should come with him and I could do university by correspondence. He didn’t like the idea of his “little kitten” being home on her own. 

Once my photographs were all developed and hung up to dry over night, Liam helped me clean up and then we made our way to the local cinema where we decided we’d go and see Ironman 3 because we hadn’t had time to see it yet. Liam bought Gold Class tickets and some popcorn and a drink to share and we took our seats at the back of the cinema. 

“I like our little dates like this baby,” he said before he kissed my temple.  
“Me too Li. They’re the best.”

As the movie went on, Liam’s hand was rested on my thigh, just under the hem of the light blue dress I was wearing. I looked over at him with an adoring look in my eye and leant over and kissed him lightly.  
“Are you bored baby?” he asked.  
I nodded, “It’s not as exciting as the other two Ironman movies.”  
“How about after the movie I take you to dinner and then we can go home and I can spoil you, hey kitten?”  
I smiled, “Sounds good Li-Li.”

After the movie, Liam took me to our favourite Italian restaurant on Primrose Hill and after a beautiful bowl of pasta and a glass of wine each we headed back to Liam’s apartment. I made my way to Liam’s room and changed out of my dress and into a pair of black boy shorts and a matching tube bra and sat waiting for Liam. 

He walked into his room and was unbuttoning the black dress shirt he was wearing, revealing his toned abs. He knelt on the bed next to me and cupped my face in his hands and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. “You are so beautiful baby girl,” he whispered as he pulled away. “I’m so lucky to have you. Lie down kitten, let me spoil you.”

I did as Liam said and he stood up and took his jeans off and he was left in his grey boxers. He straddled my hips and his fingertips ran up and down my sides giving me goosebumps. He lent down and kissed the top of my cleavage and then his hands went behind my back and expertly unclipped my bra. I sat up a little and shrugged the bra off and Liam pushed me down gently and knelt with his legs either side of me and kissed his way from my neck all the way down to the edge of my boyshorts.


	4. four.

Liam  
Seeing Cassie there for me to enjoy was just the most amazing sight to behold. She is the sexiest girl in the universe and she was lying right there for me to enjoy. I kissed the edge of her boyshorts and then kissed back up her stomach all the way to her neck and just to tease her because I know how much she likes it when we kiss, I gave her a quick peck on the lips and pulled away with a smirk.

“Hey! That’s not fair!” she exclaimed.  
“Baby, I never said I was playing fair,” I replied with a smile before I kissed her again.  
I pulled down her boy shorts when I pulled away from our kiss and moved down to be in between her legs. I kissed her clit making her squirm and I put one hand on her stomach to try and stop her from moving.  
“Kitten, if you keep squirming I’ll have to tie you up.”  
“Maybe I might like that.” She countered.  
“Ooo getting a bit naughty are we kitten? I’m sure we can have a punishment in here too. I was going to spoil you but you’re being a bit cheeky. We have rules remember baby? Any smart comments what’s the rule?”  
“I get a spanking,” she smirked.  
“I think you want one don’t you naughty girl?” I suggested.  
Cass nodded so I turned her over so her ass was in the air and I could hear her giggling.  
“Hey, be quiet. Do you want me to gag you too?”  
She went silent. It’s not that Cass hates being gagged, she just knows I like hearing her moan so whenever I suggest gagging she refuses cause she knows I like it better when I can hear her properly.  
“Good choice baby. Okay I’m going to give you ten okay? Five on each cheek. I want you to count okay Kitten?”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“Good girl. Okay.” I said preparing her my gently running the tips of my fingers over her ass then suddenly spanked her left cheek.  
“One.” She winced.  
I did the same to her other cheek  
“Two.”  
I spanked her again until she got to ten and the skin of her ass cheeks were bright red and probably really sore. I bent over and kissed her cheek.  
“I love you Cass.”  
“I love you too Liam.”  
“Turn over baby.”

I watched Cass wince as she laid on her back again and I took my boxers off and pumped my cock a few times then opened Cass’ legs for her and gently slid inside her and kissed her lips softly.  
I decided after spanking her I’d be gentle and loving – even though when we do a scene I try my best to be loving just not in an overly obvious way. As I thrusted in and out slowly I could see this look in Cassie’s eyes that she wanted me to go faster. I whispered in her ear, “Want me to go faster baby?”  
She moaned in reply and I knew that meant yes so I sped up and Cass moaned louder, “Fuck Li that feels so good.”  
“That’s good baby, enjoy it. I like spoiling you. What else do you want me to do?”  
“Harder!”  
“You want me to be rougher, I think I can do that kitten.”  
I pulled out and turned Cass over again and got her to get on her hands and kness. I ran my hands along her back making her get goosebumps and I kissed down her spine then suddenly pushed my cock into her making her moan loudly and I moved quickly hitting her spot every time. The two of us were not only connected physically but mentally. That was the special element of our relationship; I knew the spots that made her feel good and she the same. Mentlaly I knew when Cass was having a bad day or when something was bothering her. I’d never had that in a relationship with somebody before. 

Five minutes later after Cass and I had both cum and were absolutely exhausted I carried her into the bathroom and sat her on the floor and ran a bath for the both of us and put a bath bomb in for us. When the bath was a little more full, I put Cassie in the bath and then I got in behind her and got her to lean back against my chest.

“Are you okay Cass?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine baby.”  
“You were such a good girl.”  
Cass turned her head and smiled at me. I kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, “I really meant what I said before Cass, I love you. I know we haven’t really said it to each other much before but I love you. The past six months have been the best six months of my life.”  
“And I love you too Liam. You make me feel safe.”  
“Cassie, I would do anything to keep you safe whether it’s in public or in private. You mean so much to me. We aren’t just a dom and sub relationship, we are a proper couple.”  
“I just wonder sometimes if everyone else likes me.”  
“Babe, the lads love you and I know I get mad if you play flirt with them but I just want to make it clear to them that you’re mine. But you know that at any time if you don’t feel safe with how I treat you regardless of whether we’re doing a scene or not you tell me. I don’t ever want to hurt you.”  
“I know Liam, I know. I like how protective you are of my safety, nobody has ever cared about me that much.”  
“Well I do.”

An hour later after a bit of snuggling in the bath, Cass and I got out and into our pyjamas and I got Cass snuggled into bed and I went downstairs and made us a cup of tea each for before we went to sleep. By the time I came back upstairs, I found Cass fast asleep and I smiled and sat on the bed and had my cup of tea and checked and replied to any messages on my phone before I snuggled down next to Cass and wrapped my arms around her. Before I shut my eyes I whispered in Cass’ ear the words to a song I had been beginning to write for her, “I will be your protector, I will be your shield. Through the storm and through the rain, I will be your warrior and I will be your guide and I will be your safety. With my arms wrapped around you, you will never be alone”


	5. five.

Cass.  
I woke up the next morning against Liam’s warm chest with him snoring quietly and his arms wrapped around me. I snuggled into his chest even more and shut my eyes and focused on my breathing. But not even five minutes later I felt lips on my neck, “Morning kitten.”  
“Hey sleepy head, you were snoring.”  
“Sorry baby. What do you want to do today?”  
“Well I need to do some essay writing but we can go do something tonight if you want?”  
“That sounds good, do you feel like a few drinks?”  
“Yeah I like the sound of that, can we see if the other boys want to come and El and Pierre?”  
“Of course bub. Anyway, I’m going to go have a shower and I’m going to go and do some song writing with Zayn.”

Later that day after about four hours of essay writing while Liam was out writing songs with Zayn, I decided I’d go for a run. I’m not usually a runner but lately it seems to be the best way for me to clear my head. Hearing the sound of my feet pounding the pavement and cars zooming past seems to help me relax. As I ran the bike track, I could feel all the stress of my assignments disappear and the blood pounding in my ears making me feel like I had no other care in the world. When I got back to the house, I found Liam sitting in the lounge room with his headphones on.

“Where the hell have you been?” he asked angrily.  
“I went for a run.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me where you were going? I was worried sick about you!” he replied.  
“Liam, I was perfectly safe. I just went for a run, you seem to do that all the time with no problem.”  
Liam stood up and came over to me and grabbed my arm.  
“Don’t talk back to me kitten. You know you should tell me where you go before you leave the house. What if you got hurt? Cassie, upstairs. Now.”  
“No, I’m going to have a shower.” I retorted.  
“UPSTAIRS… NOW!” he roared.  
I went upstairs to our room and sat cross-legged on the floor facing the back wall.   
I heard Liam walk up the stairs and towards our bedroom. I immediately looked down at the floor knowing what was coming.

Liam came and sat in front of me and kissed my forehead.  
“Cass, I’m sorry I yelled at you but you know the rules. Over my lap. I’ll give you ten okay and I want you to count and apologise.”  
“Yes Sir.”

I crawled onto Liam’s lap and he pulled down my yoga pants and underpants. He ran his hand over my left ass cheek and the swatted it hard. “One. I’m sorry Sir.” He switched to the right. “Two, sorry Sir.”  
This continued until I reached ten and I could feel tears prickling my eyes and my ass felt like it was on fire. When Liam finished he stroked my cheek.  
“Kitten, look at me please.”  
I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead.  
“You’re such a good girl kitten. Come into the bathroom, I’ll give you a bath and then why don’t we play baby?”  
I smiled and nodded, “Yes please Sir.”  
Sir helped me stand up and walked me to the bathroom where he ran a warm bath for me.  
“Singlet off please Kitten and your sports bra.”  
I did as I was told and Liam wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a hug.  
“Cass, I love you and I just want you to be safe baby. I came home and you weren’t here and there wasn’t a note. I want you to know I care about you Cassie. No matter if I’m your dom or not. Understood?”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“Lam for now baby. You can get into the bath now, how does the vanilla body soap sound munchkin?”  
“Good thanks Liam.” I smiled.

Liam  
I watched Cassie get into the bath and saw her untie her light brown hair. I went into the shower and got the shampoo while Cassie put her head under the water to wash it. I could see her face grimacing; her ass must have been stinging. When she sat up again, I sat beside the bathtub and pumped the shampoo onto my hand and rubbed it into her hair. She mewled as I washed her hair and I smiled at her.  
“I love you baby, okay wash out the shampoo now please.”  
Once she had finished having her hair washed, I put some of the vanilla soap on a loofa and ran it up her back and her front. I could smell the vanilla and it turned me on. I kissed Cassie softly and then washed the soap off her.  
“Come on babe, out of the bath now.”

When Cassie got out of the bath, I passed her a towel and let her dry her hair.  
“Baby, meet me in our room in a white t-shirt and your plain black underpants please and go and snuggle under the doona.”  
“Yes Daddy.”

Recently I discovered Cass had a bit of a Daddy kink. I don’t mind if she calls me Daddy or Sir but it does turn me on majorly when she calls me Daddy. It certainly makes me feel like I have power over her. However no matter how much power it seems as though I hold over Cassie, she knows she has the power to make me back down with a simple word. 

While Cassie went and got changed, I cleaned up the bathroom and had a quick shower and put some cologne on and changed into a pair of black boxer briefs and a black t-shirt. Cassie knows that when she wears white and I wear black, I am in a dominant mood and she should expect something… however I do like to keep her guessing. As more punishment for not telling me where she went, I had the perfect idea… the perfect scene.


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so slack with this story, it's been a year since I've actually written a chapter of anything!! Worst writers block ever. Not going to lie, i was inspired by the 50 Shades movie. Jamie Dornan, get in my bed! Anyway, enjoy and kudo and comment. I'll post the next chapter in a week x

“Princess…” I said lowly crawling over the bed to where Cass was patiently waiting lying under the duvet with her head resting on the pillow. “Safe word?”  
“Tigger.”  
“Good girl, now kitten I would like you to close your eyes for a minute. I’m going to tie you to the bed and blindfold you then I’m going to tell you what’s next okay?”  
“Yes daddy,” she smiled at me before she shut her eyes. I leant down and kissed her lips softly before getting off the bed and finding what I needed.  
I went into the drawer beside the bed and found four silk ties, Cass’ favourite vibrator, our blindfold and a little surprise. 

I crawled on top of Cass and kissed her forehead. “Baby, put your hands the way I like them, you can look at me too for now.”  
Cass reached her arms back and I kissed her wrists before tying her wrists with the silk and then to the bed head.  
She tested the strength of the ties and smiled up at me. “They’re good.”  
“Just like you princess, except for today.”  
“I said I was sorry Liam.”  
“Shhh baby. Now, do you know what I do to little princesses who don’t tell Daddy where they are going?”  
She shook her head but smiled up at me.  
“I would wipe that smile off your face little one, you’re in big trouble.”  
“Sorry Daddy,” she smirked before leant down and kissed her forehead then quickly turned her over, twisting the ties.  
I spanked her ass cheeks four times each, Cass crying out each time and thanking me.  
“Good job baby, I didn’t even have to remind you. Now, what punishment do you think you deserve for not telling me where you were?”  
I heard Cass muffle something into the pillow. I flipped her over again and heard her giggle then she looked into my eyes and saw the look I gave her and she was quiet straight away.   
“Baby, what do you think you deserve?”  
“I don’t know Daddy. You decide.”  
“Hmmm, could those be words you regret princess?”  
“Never regret Daddy.”  
I kissed her lips softly and traced my fingertips along her side watching goose bumps appear at the soft and nearly ghosting touch. She squirmed and I chuckled.   
“Ticklish Cass?”  
“Yeah Li.”  
I gave her a prompting look.  
“Sorry, Daddy.” She replied with an apologetic smile.  
“Now… enough teasing you… I want you to suck and work for it… Understood?” I replied.  
Cass nodded and I stood up to get rid of my boxers but then picked up the blindfold off the bed and put it over Cass’ eyes.  
“Now the fun begins Princess.”

I moved so I was above her chest and lent down so that my cock could touch her lips. She strained to take it in the whole way so I decided to tease her with just the head on her lips until she managed to make herself sit up slightly and take the head into her mouth, making me moan and grab onto the bedhead lurching forward. “Oh fuck Cass.”  
I felt myself slip down her throat and hit the back of her throat and heard her gag.   
“Good girl,” I said before I pulled out and she breathed in deeply and arched her back and took me into her mouth again, her tongue teasing my head. I pulled out and heard her whimper. I untied her from the bed and took her blindfold off.  
“Suck me off properly princess, then I’ll put the blindfold back on and tie you up again.”  
“But.”  
I looked at her with a stern and knowing look and she sat up and waited for me to lie down. Once my head hit the pillow Cass scurried down and got between my legs. She didn’t take me into her mouth straight away. She ran her tongue up the length of my dick, making it move under her touch.  
“Why are you teasing? I thought I said properly Kitten?”  
She took me into her mouth properly, the slightest touch of her tongue made me shiver. Cass was always amazing at blow jobs. She always enjoys it, which is something I never understood because not many girls I know of do. Certainly none of my exes ever did. The size of my cock probably didn’t help either.

I kept bucking my hips up making my cock hit the back of her throat making her gag. I kept praising her for how well she was doing and she would smile and try again to go just as deep.  
“Okay baby, that’s enough.”  
She kept persisting with sucking me off, trying to make me cum which I won’t deny I was so close to but I had other ideas for where I wanted to cum and Cass’ mouth was not one of them.

I sat up and put my hands on her shoulder to get her to stop. She looked up at me with doe eyes and tears in the corner of her eyelids from gagging.   
“You did so good my little princess. Do you think I should reward you?”  
She smiled and nodded at me and I wiped away the tears in the corner of her eyelids and kissed the tip of her nose.

“Lie down princess.”  
Cass laid down again and I tied her wrists to the bedpost again. I moved a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her softly and she kissed me back eagerly. I kissed down her body, making her back arch. I pushed her back down and she smirked.  
“Cheeky princess.”  
“Your cheeky princess Daddy.”  
“My cheeky princess better wipe that smirk off her face if she wants her reward. Otherwise I’ll just leave you here with a vibrator in your pussy until you can’t possibly cum anymore. One more smirk and it’ll happen. Don’ t test it.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“Good girl.”

I pumped my self a few times and lined myself up with Cass’ pussy and slipped the head in making her moan.  
“Just the head in and you’re moaning. You greedy little kitten.”  
I pulled back out and then slammed into Cass, making her arch her back and scream out.  
“It’s okay princess.”  
“More Daddy, harder.”  
“You’ll get what I give you princess. Otherwise I really will leave you in here on your own,” I growled biting her nipple.  
“I bet you won’t last longer than five minutes leaving me here Daddy.”  
“You really are in a challenging mood aren’t you Cassie?” I replied pulling out of her and reaching over to the bedside table and pulling out a pink vibrator that we used occasionally. I switched it on so Cass could hear the hum and I saw her squirm.   
I reached for the blindfold and put the vibrator down on the bed, still making its movements, teasing Cass despite it sitting on the sheets beside her. I put the blindfold over her eyes and slid the vibrator into her pussy making her moan and buck her hips up.  
“ I feel like I should tie your ankles down too, missy. But I’ll let that slide for now. I’m going to leave you here for fifteen minutes and when I come back this attitude better be gone. Understood?”  
“Yes Daddy.”  
“Colour or word out if you need to princess, I’ll just be downstairs. I’ll turn on the monitor so I can hear you.”  
“Yes Daddy”  
“What is your safe word baby?”  
“Tigger.”  
“Good girl”

Cass and I have a baby monitor that we keep beside our bed for scenes like this where I leave her alone for a while, just in case she needs to colour out. I switched the monitor on and got up off the bed and pulled up my jocks and walked out of the room, leaving Cass in a moaning, squirming mess behind me and a satisfied grin on my face…


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Liam.

I went downstairs to the kitchen to pour myself a scotch and wait out Cass’ punishment. I turned on the monitor and I could hear Cass moaning and the rustle of the bed sheets as she squirmed about. The moans went straight to my dick making it hard as a rock. I was so tempted to cave and go up and stop Cass’ punishment but it was as much about my own self-control as Cass’. Sipping on my scotch and listening to Cass’ moans was intoxicating in itself. I sat at the breakfast bar and scrolling through my iPad and responding to emails until I saw fifteen minutes had passed and I could tell by the sounds Cass was making she was probably close to colouring out.

Cass  
The vibrations on my clit were insane and no matter how much I bucked up against the vibrator there was no relief. As Liam left the room, I shut my eyes and tried to take myself somewhere else in my mind and just relax but the constant vibrations were just making me moan and squirm to no avail. I honestly didn’t think of the consequences when I didn’t tell Liam I was going for a run. I just wanted to get out and clear my head. 

The time seemed to go so slowly, and when you’ve got a vibrator on your clit it’s honestly hard not to think about anything else. No matter how much I moaned out Liam’s name or “Daddy” he didn’t relent. I didn’t want to colour out, I wanted to prove to Liam I could do it.

When I finally heard Liam’s footsteps approaching the door, I felt a feeling of relief watching me and no not an orgasm, I’d already had two of those in the past fifteen minutes that is a completely different feeling. When I heard Liam walk through the door and I felt him sit on the edge of the bed, I smiled.  
“Hi kitten… how’s that attitude?”  
“G…Gone Daddy.” I stuttered out.   
“Are you sure? It seems like you’ve made the sheets a bit wet too.”  
“Mmhmm. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay baby,” he said turning off the vibrator and taking the blindfold off. “What would you like me to do Princess?”  
“Fuck me please Daddy.”  
“Slow or rough baby? Your choice.”  
“Rough please Daddy.”  
“You asked for it princess,” he smirked before he stood up and took his jocks off.  
Liam pumped his already hard cock a few times before he lined himself up.  
“Cass, are you sure?”  
“Rough please!”  
“Okay princess.”  
Liam went slowly but once he was in, his hand went to rest around my throat gently before he pulled out but this time he slammed into me and his hand tightened around my throat. I love the feeling of Liam’s hand tight around my throat. For some reason it makes me so wet, I can’t explain it or why I like it. I remember the first time it happened, Liam was all apologetic and he thought he had overstepped the mark but I told him I enjoyed it and we’ve been doing it ever since. I love the feeling of my head going fuzzy and sounds getting duller. 

“Are you going to go out without telling me where you’re going again?” he asked as he slammed into me.  
“No. I promise.”  
“No what?” he asked before he slapped me.  
I grimaced from the pain before answering, “No Sir.”  
“Good girl.”  
Liam kept fucking me unrelentingly, choking me almost to the point of me passing out but he would let go just as he saw me fading. I loved when he fucked me like this. He never kissed me when we fucked like this, that was half the punishment.   
“Are you going to have an attitude again little slut?” he growled.  
“Depends,” I say almost breathless.  
Suddenly Liam stopped and slipped the blindfold on again.  
“Well little miss, I’m going to leave you here again. I don’t think you’ve learnt your lesson yet. You know the rules. Colour out if you need to. I’ll be downstairs. Think about what you just said,” he said darkly before I heard the hum of the vibrator again. The moment it made contact with my clit I moaned.  
“Oh and I think I’ll tie your ankles this time too. Can’t have you squirming too much princess.”  
I heard the bedside drawer open and I soon felt the silk ties against my ankles and the slight touch of Liam’s fingertips as he nimbly tied the silk. I squirmed a tad and felt a quick and sharp slap to my thigh.  
“Don’t you dare. Enjoy princess.” He growled before I heard his footsteps leave the room.

Liam had punished me like this a few times before and it really stirred something in me. I’m a submissive in every definition of the word but a punishment like this also made the bratty side of me come out which inevitably made the punishment worse. But I always knew at the end Liam would take care of me and even when I slipped into subspace he never left my side and would stop the punishment straight away as soon as he realized. 

Liam  
As I walked out of the room, I turned to watch Cass trying her hardest not to squirm against the vibrations. God she was beautiful but she could be a brat when she wanted to be. I liked that about her, it made things so much more interesting when we were playing. I made my way back downstairs for another drink and to decide what I was going to do to her next. I poured myself a scotch and sat back at the breakfast bar to keep looking at emails.  
Ten agonizing minutes later I was as hard as a rock to the point it was painful. I grabbed a bowl and filled it with ice and took it with me up to the bedroom.

“Hello little miss. Look at this mess you’ve made… what am I going to do with you?” I pondered before I kissed her then stopped the vibrator.  
“Th..thank you Sir.”  
“How many times did you cum baby?”  
“F-five Daddy.”  
“Five? You greedy little girl. Daddy hasn’t even cum yet. I think you might need to fix that hey princess?”  
“Yes Daddy.”  
“Should I fuck you or get you to use your sweet little mouth? Hmmm… I think I’ll fuck you first. What’s your colour baby?”  
Green Sir.”  
“Tell me if you need me to stop okay? We can stop if you’ve had enough.”  
“No Daddy it’s okay. Want to please you.”  
“You’re doing a great job princess. Just the sounds of you moaning alone have made me hard as hell,” I moaned before I moved myself above Cass and kissed down her body avoiding her lips. Her body bucked up everytime my lips even glazed over her slightly sweaty skin. I held her down with one hand.  
“Stop moving or I’ll stop.” I growled.  
“Sorry Daddy,” she moaned as kissed the inside of her thighs.  
I tasted the sweetness between her legs and she was so wet it was insane. Cass tasted incredible, she always did but I had never ever seen her this wet. I guess that’s what coming five or more times in two hours does to you. I licked her pussy again, this time slowly, teasing her even more.  
“Fuck Li.”  
“Excuse me?” I asked stopping.  
“I mean Sir.”  
“That’s better. Don’t forget your manners princess,” I replied before I knelt up and got ready to fuck her again. I lined myself up and slipped inside.  
“Fuck Cass you’re so wet. Are you ready to make Daddy cum?”  
“Mmhmm yes Daddy.”  
“Good girl.”  
I pounded into her relentlessly again and put my hand around her throat. I loved choking Cass, I knew it was a rush for her and it made orgasms so much more intense for her. I liked that I had the power.   
I felt myself getting close and I could tell that Cass was getting overly sensitive and starting to slip into subspace.   
“Princess, colour?” I asked.  
“Yellow Daddy. Sensitive.”  
“Okay princess, not long now I promise. Safe word if you need and I’ll stop.” I replied, putting some hair behind her ear.   
“No. Make Daddy happy.”  
“You’ve made me insanely happy baby. Hold on. I’m going to make you cum one more time sweetheart. Cum with me princess.”  
I fucked her fast and hard with my hand around her throat and I felt her fall apart underneath me and I followed her. I kissed Cass so hard as I came then whispered in her ear, “I love you.”

I rolled off Cass, untied her, took her blindfold off and saw she was crying softly.  
“Shh baby. Hey, hey.” I soothed her and cradled her in my arms. “It’s all over baby. All done. You did so good princess. I’m so proud of you. You were such a brave girl.”  
I stroked her hair and wiped her tears away.  
“Come on baby. Let’s put you in a bath.” I gently put her down and went to run a nice warm bath for Cass. I put some bubbles in there then went back into the bedroom to get Cass. I helped her up off the bed. She was shaking and still crying quietly. I helped her into the tub and sat next to the bath and began washing her with a face washer that was sitting on the edge of the bath.  
“How about we order in some pizza and have a quiet night on the couch together baby?”  
She nodded and smiled..  
“Your wish is my command princess.”

We spent about twenty minutes in the bathroom and once Cass was ready to hop out, I helped her out and dried her off. I went into the walk in wardrobe and got out a pair of undies and a t-shirt of mine and helped her get dressed. Once she was dressed I walked her down to the couch and put a blanket over her and made her a hot chocolate. “I’ll be back in a minute princess. I’m going to go and have a shower then I’ll order the pizza. You okay?”  
“Yeah Daddy, I’m fine.”  
“Yell out if you need me. Put a show on and relax. I love you.”  
“Love you too”

I made my way back upstairs and had a quick shower. As the water hit me it was like a wave of relief and relaxation. Sure sex made me relax but doing a scene, especially when I was planning it out in my head I became quite tense and wound up but after, a shower and cuddling with Cass made me relax. When I got out of the shower I got a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and got changed. I went downstairs and called the pizza delivery place and placed and order. I poured myself a scotch and went over to the couch where Cass was watching cartoons on TV.

“How’s my baby going?”  
“Sleepy but good. Can I have cuddles?”  
“Duh, come here baby,” I said gesturing to my lap and she snuggled up. “You did so well baby. I’m so proud of you.”  
“I love you too Li.


End file.
